tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Dhammapada Verses 356, 357, 358 and 359 - Ankura Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verses 356, 357, 358 and 359 - Ankura Vatthu' Tinadosani khettani ragadosa ayam paja tasma hi vitaragesu dinnam hoti mahapphalam. Tinadosani khettani dosadosa ayam paja tasma hi vitadosesu dinnam hoti mahapphalam. Tinadosani khettani mohadosa ayam paja tasma hi vitamohesu dinnam hoti mahapphalam. Tinadosani khettani icchadosa ayam paja tasma hi vigaticchesu dinnam hoti mahapphalam. ---- Verse 356: Weeds damage fields; lust spoils all beings. Therefore, giving to those free from lust yields great benefit. ---- Verse 357: Weeds damage fields; ill will spoils all beings. Therefore, giving to those free from ill will yields great benefit. ---- Verse 358: Weeds damage fields; ignorance spoils all beings. Therefore, giving to those free from ignorance yields great benefit. ---- Verse 359: Weeds damage fields; covetousness spoils all beings. Therefore, giving to those free from covetousness yields great benefit. ---- The Story of Deva(Angel) Ankura While on a visit to the Tavatimsa deva(angel) realm, the Buddha uttered Verses (356) to (359) of this book, with reference to a deva(angel) named Ankura. The Buddha visited the Tavatimsa deva(angel) realm to expound the Abhidhamma to Deva(Angel) Santusita, who had been his mother. During that time, there was a deva(angel) named Indaka in Tavatimsa. Indaka, in his last existence as a man, had offered a little alms-food to Thera Anuruddha. As this good deed was made to a thera within the period of the Buddha's Teaching he was amply rewarded for it. Thus, on his death he was reborn in the Tavatimsa realm and was lavishly bestowed with the luxuries of the deva(angel) world. At that time, there was also another deva(angel) by the name of Ankura in Tavatimsa who had given much in charity; in fact, many times more than what Indaka had given. But his charity was made outside the period of the Teaching of any of the Buddhas. So, in spite of his lavish and grand charities, he was enjoying the benefits of the life of a deva(angel) on a much smaller scale than Indaka, who had offered very little. As the Buddha was then at Tavatimsa, Ankura asked him the reason for the discrepancy in gaining the benefits. To him the Buddha answered, "O deva! When giving charities and donations you should choose whom you give, for acts of charities are just like seeds. Seeds put into fertile soil will grow into strong, vigorous plants or trees and will bear much fruit; but you had sown your seed in poor soil, so you reap poorly." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 356: Weeds damage fields; lust spoils all beings. Therefore, giving to those free from lust yields great benefit. ---- Verse 357: Weeds damage fields; ill will spoils all beings. Therefore, giving to those free from ill will yields great benefit. ---- Verse 358: Weeds damage fields; ignorance spoils all beings. Therefore, giving to those free from ignorance yields great benefit. ---- Verse 359: Weeds damage fields; covetousness spoils all beings. Therefore, giving to those free from covetousness yields great benefit. ---- End of Chapter Twenty-four: Craving